Koutarou's choice
by Akizu
Summary: Tamayo still can't forget the day she told Koutarou her true feelings about him...and Koutarou still can't forget the tears in her eyes...
1. Default Chapter

It was early sunset on a beautiful evening, Tamayo layed down on her bed and stared out of the window to the pink, orangish sky...so beautiful.... yet, the sky...it reminded her of something familiar...

---Flashback---

The image was at the sea, Tamayo say herself running after Koutarou, as he ran as well, to a destination not too far away.

**"KOUTAROU-CHAN WAIT!"** Tamayo looked sad as she ran, saying these words.

Koutarou continued to run...

**"KOUTAROU I KNOW YOU LOVE MISAKI-CHII, BUT-"** The she tripped and fell on the sand, she started to cry.

Koutarou stopped as he heard those words, and turned to see Tamayo.

She, just sitting up, came tears falling as the shore's waters washed away her sand scratches....

**"I.....I've been in love with you for a long time..."** after that, Tamayo remained quiet.

--End of flashback--

Tamayo remembered everything that day...she would never forget telling Koutarou... but the thing she was afraid of most...him not loving her back. She started to cry and burried her face in the pillow while hugging it,"Koutarou!!!" she shouted in the pillow. The pain was too much for her to handle, she's been in love with him for all that time, when she finally spoke up...she was too late, he was already in love, and that person he loved wasnt her...

The doorbell rang and Tamayo quickly jumped out of the bed rubbing her eyes, she walked down the hallway and saw Misaki at the window by the door,"Hey!! I'm coming!!" she opened the door and grinned,"Hey what's up?"

Misaki smiled,"C'mon!!" she took Tamayo's hand and started running,"Hurry or we'll be late!!"

Tamayo blinked in confusion,"Late for what?"

Misaki laughed,"You'll see!!"

Tamayo was completly clueless to where Misaki was dragging her to. About five minutes later they reached a house that Tamayo didn't regonize...they entered, and BOOM!! Loud music! Food!! Dancing!! It was a party!!! Tamayo slightly smiled...seeing that everyone's having fun...though it wasnt her time to have fun...but then she realized someone special was there....Koutarou...

Koutarou turned to see Misaki and Tamayo and smiled,"Hey!!"

Misaki smiled back,"Hi Koutarou!"

Tamayo slightly smiled in respond,"Hi...."

Koutarou didn't notice Tamayo, he ran up to Misaki and laughed a bit,"Glad you could make it"

This really made Tamayo worse,"I umm...need to take a step outside for a bit"

"But we just got here" Misaki questioned Tamayo, cluelessly.

Tamayo smiled a normal smile, hiding anything obvious,"I feel a bit dizzy, sorry"

She walked outside and sat down on the steps...this was her time to be alone and cry as much as she wanted to...and she did so. Untill someone walked out, it was...Koutarou.

"K....Koutarou-chan?" Tamayo looked to him, ingoring the fact that she was still crying.

Koutarou sat down next to her,"H...hey...what's wrong? You seem a bit down, Misaki asked me to make sure your okay"

Of course tamayo didnt want to admit that she was heart-broken,"I'm fine, thank you, now go back with your other friends, i'm sure theyre waiting for you"

Koutarou got a bit mad,"Hey, your coming too, okay?"

Tamayo frowned,"Why should I? I'll just ruin the party, you already know why i'm like this, if I bring any sadness there it will ruin everyone's fun!!"

Koutarou sighed,"Tamayo....i'm sorry."

Tamayo wiped away her tears,"It's not your fault, damnit, don't blame yourself."

Koutarou frowned,"Yes it is...look at you...all of that just over some guy like me"

Tamayo shook her head,"You mean a whole lot to me...please don't think your just some guy."

Koutarou frowned again,"It's my fault....Tamayo..."

Koutarou reached out his hand to Tamayo's and took it, he pulled her in an embrace,"I'm sorry..." he said.


	2. if it makes you happy it will

Tamayo felt anger shooting through her, she knew he didnt love her, she quickly pulled away from the embrace and started running away...

Koutarou called out her name, but she remained running down the street....Koutarou just watched her till he couldnt see her anymore.

Misaki walked out with Ohjiro and asked where Tamayo went. Koutarou shook his head and walked back inside the house. Both Misaki and Ohjiro were confused, they both shruged and went back inside, back to the party.

Tamayo stopped to catch her breath...she walked over to the park nearby and sat down on a swing...it was now nighttime, the moon was out, shining as bright as ever, the winds were blowing, bright green leave blowed by, and the stars, beautiful, shining as bright as the moon. Tamayo looked up at the sky, tears rolled down her face none-stop, she was hurt so bad... she couldnt stop feeling the pain. She kicked the dirt and stared at the ground for a moment...then heard a familiar voice. Though she didnt want to hear the voice, she put a slight smile on her face....it was her love, but her love wasnt her's. Koutarou looked over to her and started walking...

"Leave me alone" Tamayo said in a quiet voice, almost silent.

Koutarou heard her words, but remained walking...

Tamayo got mad,"I said leave me alone!!!"

Koutarou continued walking, then sat down on the swing next to Tamayo,"Can we talk....please?"

Tamayo sighed,"I'd rather not....but if it makes you happy...I guess...."

Koutarou smiles,"It will...."

Tamayo remained quiet as Koutarou started to talk....

"Do you remember.....that day?"

"You mean...."

"Yes, the day at the beach"

"Yeah..."

"Well, when I saw you...I thought..."

Tamayo cutted in,"OH YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL!! YOU'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT OF ME AS THIS TOMBOY"

Koutarou sighed,"Let me finish?"

"Yeah...."

"Well, the day at the beach...I.....I felt.... guilty..."

Tamayo's eye's widened, she looked up at Koutarou, who was giving her a sad expression on his face...

"K....Koutarou...."

"Tamayo, I just want you to know, I will never forgive myself...."

Koutarou stood up from the swing and started walking...

Tamayo was now the one that felt guilty, this whole time she was mad at him...she never knew what he felt... she felt even worse than before, both hatred and sorrow....


	3. the visit

The next day Tamayo woke up, feeling a bit sore....she sat up and saw in the mirror that her eyes were a bit red, she cryed herself to sleep last night....

"Oh...." she said quietly,"It's getting worse..."

She turned her head towards her night stand and opened a drawer, she took out a picture of Koutarou and herself at the beach. The picture showed Koutarou looking a bit annoyed and Tamayo grinning with one arm around Koutarou. Tamayo smiled as she looked at the picture,"You still remember, Koutarou?" she placed the picture to where her heart is, she blushed a bit, showing a warm smile forming on her face,"I remember...." she said quietly, tears of joy streamed down her face...

She started talking a bit louder, this time there was a bit of trembling in her voice,"As long as we're friends....i'm happy...." she placed the picture down and sighed, the tears continued to fall.....

Then out of nowhere, she heard her father's voice,"Tamayo!! Koutarou's here!!"

Tamayo jumped up and wiped away her tears,"Coming!!" she changed into a dark purple tank-top and a black skirt.

She then runned downstairs and slipped on her sandals and opened the door, there was Koutarou,"Hello..."

Koutarou smiled,"Hey"

Tamayo turned her head and stared at the ground in depression,"Why are you here?"

Koutarou sighed,"Tamayo, please....we're friends, can't I come for a visit?"

Tamayo nodded and turned to Koutarou, smiling,"Please, come in..."

Koutarou smiled and walked in...they both walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"How have you been?"

"Fair..."

Koutarou turned his head a bit,"Fair?"

"Yes"

"Umm....okay."

"...and you?"

"I've been fine"

Tamayo smiled,"Thats good to hear...." she standed and walked out to the kitchen,"I'm getting us drinks"

Koutarou smiles a bit,"Okay..."

Tamayo reached into the refrigerator and took out iced tea,"I wonder if he likes ice tea...hmm..."

Tamayo then took out two glasses and poured tea in both,"Ice tea okay?"

Koutarou's eyes widened, he hated ice tea,"Sure"

Tamayo was happy to hear that,"Okay!!"

She walked back with the tea and sat down, handing a glass to Koutarou.

Koutarou gulped it loudly, trying to finish it as fast as he can. A sweatdrop formed on Tamayo's head...she figured he must either LOVE ice tea or HATE it.

Koutarou wiped his mouth and sighed,"How was your day?"

Tamayo rolled her eyes and started laughing,"Well, when you came here I just woke up....I didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh...I see." Koutarou replied.

Tamayo smiled,"How was your day?"

"Fine" Koutarou said quickly.

Tamayo blinked a few times in confusement,"Err....okay."

Then they decided to watch t.v. for a while, Tamayo turned on the t.v. and they both sat back and watched wrestling.


End file.
